the music lingers in our hearts
by RainbowGenesis
Summary: Affinity believes its time to get the old gang back together and everybodys excited to see her, Except Brian what will happen between them, will they get there long lost friendship left or will he hate her forever. rathed M for future thingssssss. lol.
1. Chapter 1

The Music Lingers in Our Heart

Chapter 1

I looked at the ticket in my hand; it was my flight out, my way to freedom, the journey to my new life. I gave the lady behind the counter my ticket and placed my bags on the converbelt. Walking through the dark hall ways toward the plane, I let everything fall behind me, like everything was melting away. My mind was clear….at least of all my fears.

I was heading to see my old friends in Huntington, California. I haven't seen them since my mom took me away when I turned seven. Would they even remember me? Would I go up there and have to find somewhere else to go.

I was showed to my seat by the flight attendant and turned on my iPod. I watched as the ground below us grew smaller and smaller. If only other things would do the same.

3 hours later

I grabbed my bag from the back of the taxi and walked over to the front door of the a7x recording studio. When I knocked on the door I waited for any sign of life. But there was none. I sighed and started walking around town until my stomach got the best of me. I looked up and saw multiple places to eat, but only one I could afford. Burger King. I walked in and started heading towards the line.

"Affinity!" Some chick yelled. She looked familiar but I couldn't place where I knew her from.

I just turned back around and looked at the menu. Maybe if I ignored her she would leave me alone. But instead she grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"It's me, Heather!" She said. My eyes got wide and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her tightly.

"I've missed yall so much" I said. For the first time since I left I felt relief. I felt that I could relax.

"We've missed you to." Heather said. She turned to a bunch of tattooed guys sitting at a table."Hey guys stop stuffing your faces for a second and come here." The old gang stood up and walked I've there laughing and scaring little kids as they walked towards.

"Is that who I think it is?" Matt said looking at me. "It is affinity! How have you been?"

I hugged him and laughed.

"It's been okay." I lied. Everybody gave me hugs and when it came time to give Brian a hug he just glared at me, then walked away. I looked down, I guess not everybody accepts me back into the group.

"So where you staying?" Jimmy asked me.

"Right now nowhere." I said.

"well your staying with us now. " Matt said. "Val's going to be so excited to see you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO!** (as i write this the song E.T. by Katy Perry/Brand is stuck in my head) and as i watch cute boys play Halo

**Heather's Pov**

I drove home from burger king and glared at Brian.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Brian.

"What?"

"You didn't even say hi." I snap

"Why should I. she left and now you want me to say hi when she comes back 11 years after the fact."

"She was seven she had no choice." I yell, "I swear sometimes you are such a jerk."

"I don't care Heath you know why I hated her when she left."

"BRIAN! WE WERE SEVEN. YOU AND THE GUYS WERE NINE." I scream grabbing my bag and my keys, "GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"

I walk out and slam the door. I walk to my car and drive to Matt's house. I park and get out I walk up to the front the door debating if I should knock or not. I burst through the door just to piss Val off.

"It's called knocking bitch." Val says I smirk.

"I lived in this house before you even came around. So go fuck some random guy." I snap. "Oh too late you already did."

Val cheated on Matt a while back and then he took her back after fucking me. So in short I hated her.

"Listen here bitch you can't come into MY house and call ME a whore." She snaps

"YEAH I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT ITS CUNT." I yell. She lunges but I beat her too it. Suddenly I'm lifted off of her and arms wrap around me causing my tummy to flip-flop. Matt held Val back so I didn't know who was holding me down.

"Heath Calm down." I hear Zack whisper. Chills went down my spine. I look at matt and smirk.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks

"I'm here to see Affinity," I say, "but that bitch back talked me."

"Look Heath. Your my best friend can't you at least try to get along with my girlfriend."

I smile innocently.

"Sure when you break up with her." I say walking to Affinity's room. "Hey girly."

She looks up and smiles.

"Hey Heather." She says, "was that you and Val fighting?"

I smirk

"Please that was me kicking her ass."

"You always did have an anger problem."

"Yeah. I did; didn't i?" I say, "But no if you knew the story you would know why I hate her so much."

"You don't hate me do you?"

"No I don't." I say, "You had to leave for some reason."

I start helping her unpack and find some medical records

"And I think I just found why." I say looking at her. She snatches the papers away

"It's nothing."

"Affinity please. Those papers look more than nothing."

"No it's nothing…"

"Desiree Affinity Tims." I state

"fine when I left when I was seven I had a brain tumor; it disappeared but know it's back I came here to say my last goodbyes before I die okay!"

I stare at her; eyes watering.

"But I just got you back, Brian just got you back. This isn't fair."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"But you can't keep this a secret." I say

"You have to!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Fine. But you have to tell them soon!"

"Thank you." She says hugging me. Then it hit me; I would lose my best friend soon and I wanted to make the most of the time we had together.

* * *

**hope you likeed it please review!**

**rainbow  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but the Genesis part of RainbowGenesis has decided she didn't want to write anymore. I don't know what to do should I conteniue the stories as is or do I start over with my own characters? Let me know!

Shelbs


End file.
